


Motorbikes and Medical Care

by Taurielo



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: F/M, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Motorbike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurielo/pseuds/Taurielo
Summary: Based off this prompt on tumblr:person b: why the fuck are you on my motorbike?person a: juST DRIVE, GOD DAMNIT





	Motorbikes and Medical Care

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Slight Gore (only a lil) and Violence, cringey fluff, a lil moody Jason. Italics are a flashback thingy. Also not beta’d lol

Lungs burning, legs aching; every step they cried out in protest. They begged for you to stop but the adrenaline rushing through your veins from crown to toe was fuelling your every movement.  The loud and gruff shouts of the gang of brutes chasing you pierced through the night sky. Bullets flew incredibly close to you, narrowly missing and clanging loudly on the air ducts and various other parts of the rooftops. Ah, the lovely sounds of Gotham’s nights. Maybe you should move to Blüdhaven, possibly Star City?   
You skidded the corner of the building taking a sharp turn before not-so-gracefully jumping over the ledge to the next rooftop. The men yelled, promising to skin you alive or cut off your slippery fingers once they got hold of you. Some still raining bullets down as you made your way down the fire escape. You moved quickly: it was only a matter of time before they managed to find another way down and continue to hunt you.   
By now the adrenaline was wearing off, heavy pants left you as you doubled over in exhaustion and pain. You walked forward and winced, a sharp pain in your side. Gently brushing a hand over your side you recoiled, the blood on your fingertips clearly indicating a bullet had more than grazed you.   
“Shit.” you whispered out through clenched teeth. Suddenly, this little job didn’t seem as fun as you first thought.

 _Vaulting yourself over the back of the couch, you popped down onto the cushioned leather surface. You had climbed in through the apartment window, silently and carefully, the sudden noise startled the short black haired woman facing away from you. She spun around, instantly moving to a fighting stance, teeth bared. Her snarl disappeared within a moment as she looked over you. She stood up straight, a bright smile on her face and open her arms for a hug. You grinned back, quick to stand and join the embrace._  
“Hey Auntie Selina! It’s good to see you!” In truth she wasn’t really your Aunt, just a close family friend, looking after you as a teenager after your parents passed. You followed in her rather bad footsteps, stealing and causing trouble. She didn’t approve at first but as you got older she learnt to let you go ahead. After all even if she tried to stop you, you’d still find a way to sneak out and wreck havoc. She taught you how to fight, how to be even more sneaky and many other of her tricks and trades.   
She smiled into your hair, mumbling something about how she missed you. It had been a few months since you’d last seen her: as an young adult you wanted to try things by yourself, you moved out of her apartment and found yourself a nice little place. You felt it was time to visit again.  
You talked for hours, eventually ordering a takeout and chatting into the night. In all honesty you came yo ask her something, you placed down your utensil, setting the empty plate on the coffee table in front of you. She sensed your change in attitude and followed suit, looking expectedly up at you.  
“Selina, can I ask you something?” You looked her in the eyes, her bright green ones glowing in curiosity like a cat.   
“Sure, (Y/N) , you know you can ask me anything” her voice as sincere as ever as she reached over to place a hand on your knee.  
“Do you think I could rob some of Falcone’s men?” You asked. She burst out laughing, causing your eyes to widen.  
“God (Y/N), I thought you were going to ask me something deep. Of course you can dear, I have the upmost belief in you. Just be careful with the guns though, and promise me you’ll call me when you’re done.” She smiled brightly at you, yet there was something hidden beneath those green eyes.  
“Sure thing Auntie!”

The heavy footsteps could be heard again, echoing throughout the twists and turns of the alley way. With a groan of both pain and annoyance you began to run again, albeit much slower than before. You reached the end of the alley and the voices were getting louder, closer. Quickly looking left and right you noticed a motorbike at the end of the dark street.   
As you reached the sleek vehicle you noticed it came with a rider. Broad shoulders covered by a thick brown leather jacket. A head of slightly wavy black hair, a streak of white only just visible in the low light. His eyes were tired and heavy, but the blue was still piercing and strong. He hadn’t seemed to notice you yet but that was soon over as you jumped on the back of the robust bike, jolting him in the process.  
He turned to face you, those baby blue eyes narrowing at you,  
“What the fuck are you doing on my motorbike?”  
His scowl intensified, as you wrapped your arms around his middle. The group of Falcone’s goons burst out of the alley, guns in hand ready to shoot. You whipped your head back forward before shouting at him,”JusT DRIVE!”   
His eyes widened at the gang ready to riddle the pair of you with bullet holes. At a tremendous speed he pulled on a red helmet, completely concealing his handsome face and gorgeous hair. You took no notice of it at first, too eager to get out of the situation at hand. He sped off in an instant, the engine roaring with power like a panther. As the bike moved faster, weaving in and out of the traffic of Gotham, your grip on his waist tightened: you really did not want to fall off any time soon.  
What felt like seconds was actually 20 minutes and he came to a final stop in some sort of underground bunker. How you got in, well you weren’t paying attention to that.  
With shaky arms you pulled away from him and tentatively stepped off the bike ( causing you to wince in pain), him following soon after. You were getting fainter, all the running around had brought you to the brink of exhaustion.  
He removed the helmet and shook his locks, you staring in awe at the beauty. That was shortly over as he turned to continue glaring at you. His hand resting on one of the guns in his holsters.   
“Who the heck are you and why shouldn’t I shoot you?” His rough voice had a smoothness to it, if it weren’t for the gravity of the situation you would have been in a daze. You were too weary to be scared and so you held a hand up signalling for him to wait a moment. Looking up at him it was then you realised who he was. The red helmet and the red bat on his chest, he was The Red Hood. It was blatantly obvious. You groaned again, of course you’d manage to run into the merciless ‘vigilante’.   
“If you really wanted to kill me, you would’ve left me back on the street, Oh and thanks for not doing that” You spoke, your voice was weak at this point. He looked at you, skepticism etched onto his handsome face.  
“Look if you help me, maybe I can give you some of these?” You say, reaching into your pocket to pull out a couple of bedazzled chains, covered in jewels and precious metals. Taking a few of the Falcone’s most precious jewels was easy at first but, being the over confident self you are, you cocked up the exit process finding your way into the guards game of poker. Whoops.  
His eyes widened at the stones clutched in your hand. It’s not like he needed the money (evident by the gadgets and state of the bunker) but a little extra cash never did any harm.   
“Fine. I can do that” He spoke, voice seemingly disinterested. You rolled your eyes and chucked them at him haphazardly. He caught them one handed and you rolled your eyes again.   
It it was at that point he realised you were bleeding. He stepped towards you, lifting you up and causing you to squeak. He smirked in return. Making his way to a couch in a more relaxed area.  
“So are you ever gonna tell me your name or? I’m (Y/N) by the way. Pleased to make your acquaintance.” He knitted his eyebrows in confusion at your rather spritely attitude as you proceeded to bleed. Placing you down onto the sofa he left to another area, quick to return with some medical supplies. He looked down at your side, the flesh not looking so good.   
“I’m gonna need you to lift your shirt, babe” You flushed at the pet name, usually you would cringe but when it came from him you quite enjoyed it.  
You did as he said, lifting the thick black material to your ribs. He proceeded to gently clean the wound, stopping when you winced to give you a moment. No words were spoken as he did so, the two of you falling into a comfortable silence.  He required you to stand as he kneeled, wrapping the soft bandage around your middle. Once done he made you lay back again before standing. The silence was broken as he spoke,   
“You can rest here for the night, it’ll be safe here.” He spoke plainly, picking up all the supplies in his arms. Before he walked away you spoke up.  
“What about tomorrow?” You said confused on his generosity.  
“We’ll discuss what to do then, just rest for now” He began to leave the small area but just before rounding the corner he stopped, turning his head to you one last time.  
“Oh and my name’s Jason” With that he sent you a charming grin and made his exit.  
Butterflies fluttered in your stomach at the sight and you let out a soft sigh. The lights flickered off and before you closed your eyes you whispered to yourself, “What a night”.

The next morning you awoke confused and warm. A deep burgundy blanket gently wrapped around your form. It took a moment for you to understand, your brain hazy with the veil of sleep before the memories came flooding back to you. You sat up quickly before collapsing back as a sharp pain ripped through your side. You shrieked at the feeling, holding onto your wound. Moments later Jason ran in, his hair disheveled. He was dressed casually, the dark red shirt he wore complimented his muscles rather nicely. He sighed in relief.  
“Jesus, I thought you were dying or something.” He chuckled taking steps towards you, he perched himself on the arm of the sofa, smiling down at you.  
“It bloody feels like I’m dying.” You grunted, struggling to pull yourself upright. He chuckled again at that.  
“First time being shot I’m guessing?” He asked and you looked up at him, eyes meeting those piercing blues. You stuttered over your words, feeling yourself getting lost in the beauty.   
“Y-yeah, well I’m usually much better at this. I’m mean most of the time people never notice I’m there. In and out in a jiffy” You said giving him a little smile through the pain. He gave a small laugh before shifting his view to your bandages. The blanket had been pushed to the side at this point. He let out a curse causing you to look back down at yourself and gasp too. The bleeding had started up again and had passed through the gauze.   
“I think you may need some more medical attention.” He spoke moving from his seat to pick you up. He walked through the main area of the bunker passing a large computer system and towards a large area of sorts. You grimaced at the movement and thought of where he would be taking you.  
“I’m not going to a hospital, just drop me off at my Aunt Selina’s place and she’ll know what to do.”  
Jason froze at the mention of your Aunt’s name. You turned to him, curious to why he stopped. He looked at you, eyes wide and brows raised.   
“Selina, as in Selina Kyle?” He asked mouth slightly ajar. You nodded, head tilting soon after.   
“You know her? How?” after speaking it hit you, If he was Red Hood he must have known her as Catwoman.   
“Oh!” You exclaimed. He continued to stare in shock.  
“You’re her niece? The one Bruce mentions?” You explained to him your relationship with her and it takes him only a moment to understand, you then ask him of his with the billionaire Bruce Wayne. You had met him a few times through Selina. He’s eyes narrowed slightly at this, clearly there was some form of drama between them.  
“Speaking of him, he might kill me if he finds out I let Selina’s dear niece bleed out. So maybe we should get you sorted”. You hummed in agreement and he smiled before leading you to a car.

Jason had taken you to Wayne Manor, feeling it would be the best place to get help without having to explain to the hospital what happened. You were greeted by well mannered older gentleman, who introduced himself politely as Alfred Pennyworth before ushering you to one of the many glamorous bedrooms. Bruce wasn’t home at the moment, much to Jason’s pleasure (He wasn’t too keen on a scolding from the Bat for not getting you sorted soon enough). The wound had to be stitched and and dressed properly which the butler carried out. You were rather shocked at his skills, but didn’t dare question it, fearing it may seem rude. Sure the process was painful but Alfred insisted Jason stay by your side for moral support; in other words you used him to grip your nails into to distract the pain, turning him into a human pin cushion to his dismay.  
Soon enough it was over, you thanked Alfred only for him to assure you it was no problem. You then apologised to Jason for the rough treatment. He let a pained smile appear on his face as he rubbed his palm.  
Alfred had left the room to clean the blood and Jason stood but before he could step away you grabbled his wrist, causing him to turn to face you. A flush rose to your cheeks as you averted your eyes from his. Quietly mumbling more to yourself than him.  
“Could you stay?”   
He smiled at this, a bright and genuine one, and a fine dusting of red blossomed on his cheeks.  
“Sure thing.”   
He laid next to you, the grip on his wrist slipping to his hand which he welcomed by gripping your hand back.   
“This was my room, you know?” he spoke, his voice quiet and remorseful. Your eyes scanned the room, clearly that of a teenage boy, before turning to face him. He faced up a small almost sad smile on his lips. Noticing your stare he turned to face you and your eyes met once again, this time none of you broke away. You let yourself sink in the cerulean pools. He was gorgeous. A soft smile made its way onto your lips as his other hand cupped your cheek.  
“Hey, I’m glad you jumped on my bike last night, you’re quite an interesting one, cute too”, you giggled softly at this.  
“You’re not so bad yourself, Jason” He chuckled in response before sighing.  
Silence fell and the sun set. Soon enough you drifted into the realm of sleep, the soft sounds of Jason’s breathing lulling you to sleep.

Selina hurried at Bruce’s side, the tall man walking up the steps of his manor. Night had fallen and Selina was beyond worried.  
“Bruce I need you to help me, I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to her.” She was desperate, he had never seen her like this, tears welling in her once bright eyes. He was eager to help, this emotional side of Selina having him shocked and worried. “I knew I should’ve followed her, God I was so stupid to let her do this!” She continued, voice beginning to wobble with anxiety.  
The grand doors of the manor were pushed open, Bruce called out for Alfred, there was no answer for the foyer was dark and silent. No sign of the Englishman. Bruce flicked the lights on, the brightness filling the manor with warmth again. However, it was short lived as Selina gasped in shock. A light trail of blood before them. She took in a deep breath and recollected herself. Bruce muttered a quiet “Stay close” and begin to follow the trail, creeping through the manor and up the stairs. As he was about to round a corner on the landing they were met with a most startled butler.  
“Master Bruce, Miss Kyle! You scared the living daylights out of me!” Alfred scolded quietly, holding a hand over his heart. Bruce’s eyes widened and he stood straight again.   
“Alfred where were you? What happened?” Bruce questioned indicating to the blood stained wood.   
“Ah that would be Master Todd, he’s brought home a rather injured young woman, My apologies for not being there to welcome you but I must get back to cleaning this. Oh, and try to be quiet, he’s managed to fall asleep, I wouldn’t want to wake the young Master.” With that Alfred was off again.  
Bruce was rather confused, Jason rarely came to the manor. He walked to his old room; the door was already cracked open. Carefully he pushed the door wider and to say he was shocked would be an understatement. Selina noted his out of place expression and moved to his side, curious to see the cause. Her jaw dropped too, for there you lay curled up against Jason. One of his arms lay across your waist, the other beneath your head. Facing each other in a peaceful slumber.   
Selina recovered and let out a sigh at your safety, as Bruce was still in shock at the sight of a peaceful Jason.   
“I gotta thank you Bruce, looks like your angry kid kept her safe”. She smiled at him, pecking him on the cheek before leaving to go help Alfred. Bruce soon returned to his usual state, yet a soft smile remained, he couldn’t be happier seeing Jason look so peaceful and content, something he hadn’t seen in a long time, something you made him.

**Author's Note:**

> Aye I’m pretty proud of this, I love Jason so much I just can’t, someone help me.


End file.
